


Разбуженная тень

by Yozhik



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Elfen Lied
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Разбуженная тень

Сью Снелл думала, что теперь уж точно заметит заранее. В чужой стране, в другой школе, с другими детьми.  
Думала, что повторения не будет.  
А у девочки странный взгляд, ничем не напоминающий Сью то, другую, с которой вместе они когда-то были детьми. У девочки здешнее имя – не вспомнишь, пока не глянешь в журнал. У девочки свои секреты, и Сью никак не удаётся её разговорить.  
Сама же девочка с подозрением косится на каждого, кто пытается к ней подойти. Может быть, тоже думает в глубине души, что могла бы жить – а может уже и нет.  
Сью думала, что повторения не будет.  
Она ошиблась.

С того момента, как девочка всё-таки кому-то поверила, вся история могла начаться и закончиться только кровью. И лишь малая часть этой крови была невинной.


End file.
